Christmas & Birthday Present! - Takano x Ritsu
by FH-Riko
Summary: Christmas day has come.. but its also Takano's birthday.. Can Ritsu try to escape from Takano or his plan will fail?


First try in making fanfiction. Sorry for some mistakes in my fanfic. Enjoy!~

P/s: I don't own these character. Its from Nakamura Shungiku in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~

 **Christmas Day**

Ritsu just woke up from his sleep after he finished his work and went home to rest. The first thing that he want when he woke up is water because his throat was so dry. After that, he went to his room again to take shower. He looked at his table beside his bed and shocked when he saw today's date.

"Oh no. Today is 25th December? I totally forgot."

25th December is Christmas day and also Takano Masamune's birthday. He was sure that Takano will asked him for something.

"I should go out before he come and search for me."

He went to his bathroom and refreshen himself quickly. Then, he get dressed and take his cellphone and wallet. When he opened his front door, he felt shocked when he saw Takano in front of his door.

"Ahaha. Morning, Takano-san. What a surprise you get up early today."

Takano sighed, "I know that you would run from me today so I wake up early today and wait for you until you open your door.

"Oh really? Then excuse me because i have something to do today." He try to escape from Takano but Takano held his hand quickly and tightly.

"Do you remember what day is it today?" asked Takano.

"Of course i know! It's Christmas day. So excuse me." Takano still held his hand. Takano warmth from his hand really made Ritsu's heart beat faster.

"That's all? Is that really all? I think you know what day is today. So please don't go anywhere. I need you to stay by my side. Just for today. I want to celebrate it with you. Please, Ritsu." said Takano with his gentle voice.

Ritsu's heart become melted when he hear what Takano said to him. 'Maybe i should accompany him today as today is his special day' thought Ritsu. He replied, "Okay, but don't try to do any funny things. Takano laughed a bit as he heard Ritsu's answer. "Okay, i will try~" said Takano with his playful voice.

 ** _In Takano's house_**

They celebrate Takano's birthday together with cake and a small feast. They talked about their work mainly before focussing in eating their food again. At that time, Ritsu thought 'I should wish him happy birthday, but i feel embarassed and i don't have any present. Argh! what are you thinking, Ritsu? Its just a happy birthday wish. It doesn't bring any other meaning.'

While they still focused in their food, Ritsu said, "Happy birthday, Takano-san. Sorry i don't prepare any presents for you."

Takano eyes went wide when he hear what Ritsu said because he thought that Ritsu will never said things like that to him. His face suddenly become brighter and replied, "Thanks, Ritsu. Its okay as long as you are with me. I don't care about present because I have you as my present."

Ritsu's face become flushed and his heartbeat is beating too fast that he thought Takano can hear it. Takano woke up from his seat and went beside Ritsu. Ritsu quickly went up from his seat and try to escape but Takano fast reaction made Ritsu escape plan failed as he held Ritsu's hand and pulled him into a hug. Ritsu want to break away but he knew that fighting against him is futile. He immediately give up and let Takano hugged him. He can feel the warmth of Takano's body spreading to him.

Suddenly, Takano spoke, "If you want to give me a present, I can tell you what i want." Ritsu stared at Takano's eyes and replied, "What is it? I will give it as long as its between my budget." Takano chuckled, "It does not use any budget. What i want for my present is you. Can you be mine forever?"

Ritsu eyes went wide after hearing Takano's word. He immediately shift his gaze to the floor as he does not want Takano to see his red flushed face. But Takano held his chin and force his gaze to meet Takano's eyes. Takano's lips getting nearer to Ritsu's lips and started kissing him slowly. Takano surprised that Ritsu does not reject and pushed him for kissing Ritsu. Instead, he start to kissed Takano back and wrapped his hand at Takano's waist.

After they broke the kiss, Takano said, "I will take the answer as yes." He quickly picked up Ritsu in bridal style and started walked to his bedroom.

'This is really a perfect Christmas and birthday present.' thought Takano before he resumed to make love to Ritsu all night long.

 **The End~!**

 **So, this is my first try in writing a fanfic.. I hope you guys love my story even though its not so good~ XD I would appreciate it if you guys can give some comment or review about my story.. I will try to improve my storywriting and try to make other fanfic~ Thanks for reading and see you guys in other fanfic! Love, from Riko~**


End file.
